Kael’thas Sunstrider
"The Scourge devoured our ancient homeland of Quel'Thalas. The once-proud bloodline of my people is nearly spent. The few of us that remain now call ourselves blood elves, in homage to our murdered people." -- ''Kael'thas Sunstrider History Kael'thas Sunstrider, also known as Lord of the Blood Elves, and later, as the Sun King, was the only son of Anasterian Sunstrider, and the last scion of the Sunstrider Dynasty which has ruled in Quel'thalas since Dath'remar Sunstrider first led the Highborne across the sea in their exile from the kal'dorei. A powerful mage, and a member of the Council of Six in Dalaran, he assumed command of Quel'thalas when his father fell to the Scourge during the Third War. Taking a group of soldiers with him, he left for Silverpine Forest in pursuit of Arthas and learned that the human lands suffered similarly from the mysterious undead rising. The human Grand Marshal Garithos met Kael'thas at the ruins of Dalaran, where he informed the Prince of an encroaching attack. Kael'thas offered the assistance of his soldiers, but was told that the best use of his men would be to repair the arcane observatories of Dalaran and Fenris Isle. Arriving at Lordamere Lake however, the elves discovered that they had been given an impossible task, for the ships had been destroyed in the previous battle, and there was no way to cross the lake. The naga, Lady Vashj, offered her aid. Kael'thas accepted it. When the Grand Marshal learned that Kael'thas and his men had completed the task assigned to them, he demanded to know how, and condemned the elves for consorting with the naga. With a warning that any further involvement with the creatures would be considered treason, Garithos left Kael'thas to defend Dalaran. However, the observatories located an attack in the west that the elves alone were insufficient to manage. Defying Garithos' orders, Kael'thas enlisted the help of Lady Vashj once more and held Dalaran against the Scourge. Throughout this time, the Prince and his soldiers had come to feel an unsettling emptiness within themselves - a growing weakness that worsened as the days passed. It was Lady Vashj who explained to Kael'thas that his people were dependent on the Sunwell for survival. Now that it was destroyed, they would almost certainly die. Before Kael'thas could return to Quel'thalas and warn his people, the Grand Marshal made good on his threat to treat any further contact with the naga as treason. Kael'thas and his soldiers were imprisoned in the Violet Hold, and sentenced to execution. Lady Vashj helped them escape however, by directing them through the sewers to the portal Archimonde had used when he destroyed Dalaran. Kael'thas and his soldiers went through it, and found themselves in the Outlands - the wreckage of the planet formerly known as Draenor. On Draenor, Kael'thas pursued and found Illidan Stormrage, who he had hoped would be able to give him a cure for his people. Illidan said that there was no cure - but if Kael'thas joined him, he would provide the elves with enough magic to satiate their hunger for the rest of eternity. In desperation Kael'thas agreed, sending Grand Magister Rommath back to Quel'thalas to inform his people of a new land and a new hope. Illidan and Kael'thas pursued Arthas together in Northrend then, in an attempt to prevent Arthas becoming the Lich King. It was an attempt that ultimately failed - and sensing that his new ally was perhaps not as strong as he had hoped, Kael'thas' mind turned to power, and his allegiance turned toward the Burning Legion. ''"I knew this day would come... but I never dreamed it would come so soon. I fear I am not ready, Father. You are the king. You will always be the king. I only ever wanted to make you proud. Grant me the strength to be the man you hoped I would be. Grant me the strength to carry us through this time of despair. Grant me the strength now to lead our people true. Elu’meniel mal alann ("May peace calm your heart")." -- ''Kael'thas Sunstrider Dawnblade Lore Kael'thas, the Sun King of the Blood Elves, commanded several contingents within the military: * The Blood Warders * The Crimson Hand * The Dawnblade * The Firewing * The Sunblade * The Sunfury * The Sunhawks * The Sunseekers As it became known among the elves that their Prince had started to turn his attention to the Burning Legion, conflict began to stir among them. The elves closest to the Prince - the commanders of his armies, and the magisters of his courts - were compelled by their oaths of service and the virtue of loyalty to continue to serve Anasterian's son to the best of their ability. His growing insanity was apparent - but as the last scion of the Sunstrider line, he was to be defended and protected at all costs. Viewing the Sun King as an increasingly misguided figurehead that needed to be "managed", the loyalists began to move through all ranks and classes of Silvermoon society, silencing the dissent and maintaining the support of their King. However, an organization calling itself the Scryers set up their base in the ruined Eredar city of Shattrath, where they conspired with other members of the Horde and Alliance to remove the King from power. After a devastating assault was made with a mana-bomb against Firewing Point, and a final assault on Tempest Keep, Kael'thas was finally slain on the Isle of Quel'Danas, defended to the best of their ability by the Dawnblade contingent. Although since Kael'thas' death prisoners have been brought in from the various military factions he commanded to answer for their war crimes, they have all come to refer to themselves as the Dawnblades, in reference to the final stand of their King. Considering Lor'themar Theron to be little more than a usurper who took the throne the moment an opportunity presented itself (and Archmage Rommath, who Kael'thas trusted enough to send home, to be the power that enabled the usurping), there is a general, unspoken consensus among the Dawnblades that Quel'thalas will continue to suffer until the monarchy is somehow restored. Aware of this unrest, Lor'themar Theron and his council are suspected of doing their best to keep the Dawnblades scattered - including placing them in the front line of the Northrend campaign, in a symbolic exile that, to many, signaled the death of the age of civility in Silvermoon City. ''"I have committed no crimes - unless loyalty to one's oaths and fidelity to one's King is now illegal. In which case, you should watch yourself, Ranger-General. Everyone in this room is already guilty of high treason; there's no reason to assume they won't do it again." -- Commander Calendil Sunwing at his trial Character Relevance Within the Dawnblades, fidelity to the Sunstrider Dynasty (real or feigned) is expected. Characters who express anything other than respect for Anasterian and his son can expect to be considered the enemy. However, any Dawnblade who finds themselves in the presence of the enemy will not hesitate to lie or withhold information as necessary, if it will protect their cause and prevent the ever-present magocracy from suspecting them of conspiracy. And one never knows where spies may be lurking... Please note: at this time, it is essential to Dawnblade lore that there is no current claim to the throne. The purpose of this Wikia is to provide a source of information for World of Warcraft players within the Dawnblades guild, and anybody interested in joining us. World of Warcraft and all the races, places, and meta-plots belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This Wikia is for entertainment purposes only. Category:NPCs